Behind Closed Doors
by Hannio
Summary: 1x3 it's based on that period when Trowa rescues Heero and nurses him back to health you all know the bit i mean. Please Review ****chapter Two os now up****
1. Default Chapter

__

Behind close doors

By Hannio

__

Chapter One

Wake up call

****

DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Heero, Trowa or Catherine they belong to the creator I own no one :0(_

****

AUTHOR NOTE: _Hi I'm back with a new story, this is the single 1x3 that I've promised for ages. It's loosely based on that period when Heero is unconscious and Trowa takes care of him, then they go off together, if you're reading this fic then you know the one I mean. Anyhoo I mean loosely so the dialogue between character will NOT be the same as the series, some may others won't ok. Oh and it's written in Heero POV. Enjoy_

He hurt there was no denying that, he had the feeling he was unconscious in the stage where he was about to wake up. On one level he knew that things were around him but he was still covered in the comforting darkness that suited his nature. Well it had been comforting until the pain started. It had started off as a dull ache, it was annoying, like Duo was but like Duo he could easily ignore it then it had grown until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Get up" his mind whispered to him "Open your eyes" without questioning himself, he forced his eyes open and glanced around him in confusion. He had no idea where he was. Sunlight poured through a window nearby and he was resting in someone's bed. He glanced to the side, following the sound of knitting and stared at Relena. He groaned inwards, could he not get away from her, just what the hell did he have to do?.

"Relena" he whispered, it was an effort, the girl turned round but instead of long straight blond hair and blue eyes he was faced with an older woman with wavy red hair and lighter blue eyes

"Hello I see your finally awake. Trowa will be glad, I'll just go and get him for you" she stood up and smiled in a kindly fashion at him, almost like a mother to her child when he had done something right. She walked to the door and opened it calling out as she did "TROWA" Heero winced as the sound pierced through him causing his head to pound painfully. "Your friend is finally awake come and see him" she looked back in at him and gave the same smile again "I'm Catherine by the way. You're lucky to be alive. Trowa found you and took care of you. You owe him your life" then she stepped out closing the door behind him. Heero sat carefully up. He was in debt to this Trowa person. The point was how he was going to pay him back. The door opened and Heero broke out of his thoughts and looked up to find himself locked into a emerald green eyes stare. He stared back and for a long moment no words were said just an assessment made. The boy turned away and Heero let out the breath he had been holding. Damn those eyes were dangerous.

"I see your finally awake" the boy said finally and Heero's eyes widened at the voice he nodded and kept his voice emotionless as usual

"Have I been out that long Trowa?" he questioned, the boy glanced at him quickly, probably surprised to hear him speak his name

"A month maybe more" Heero looked away out the window where it was clear that it was summer, that meant it was June.

"A whole month" he said softly to himself, no wonder he felt weak

"You're lucky you're alive, we didn't think you'd make it half the time" Heero glanced up at him a slight burning light coming to his Prussian blue eyes

"That kinda was the point, I was meant to die at the same time I destroyed my Gundam" Trowa looked at him a long time and Heero stared back. He just couldn't see pass the boys mask, his whole face could of been made out of ice, Heero dropped his eyes. It didn't stop the boy being stunning though. Heero had to admit to himself that he was gorgeous in an elegant way. Tall and slim, light brown hair that covered one eye, perfect features and of course the green eyes the colour of polished emeralds. He would have to be careful around Trowa, he looked up "Why did you rescue me Trowa?" he asked. Trowa shrugged but didn't answer the question instead he turned to him

"People think you're dead" he commented coolly sitting down lightly into a chair positioned by the bedside "In a way that's sad but in another way it must be good for you to hear" 

I guess your right" Heero replied then as a thought struck he looked up to see Trowa watching him again "Have they found you Trowa?" he demanded, Trowa shook his head causally getting out of his seat and walking to the window and glancing out

"There hasn't been any mission since you self detonated, you're free from the colonies now, perhaps I should follow your example and self detonate" Heero looked at him

"Want some advice" he said in a tired sounding voice that Trowa picked up on immediately "It hurts like hell" Trowa turned to him a startled look on his face before he started laughing out loud. Heero's eyes widened then a small smile curved his lips, he kinda liked hearing Trowa laugh. "What happened to the others?" he asked once Trowa's control clamped back down, he shrugged 

"I don't know what happened to the others" he admitted with a shrug "We all separated after the battle and of course Wufai never turned up, I haven't paid much attention to the news either all it talks about is Oz taking over" he glanced at Heero "I've been looking after you instead with Catherine's help" Heero let a slight smile escape him, if only Oz hadn't put the Colonies at stake none of this would of happened.

"I've put you out badly haven't I?" he remarked quietly mainly to himself, Trowa went to answer

"Are you hungry?" Catherine said walking in at this point Trowa's mouth closed with a thump. Heero looked up at her

"I'm... I'm" he frowned in confusion he just wanted to sleep

"Let him sleep Catherine he can eat when he next wakes up" Heero nodded lowering himself to the mattress before sleep took him he took one more look into the emerald depths then he was gone.

__

There you all go people Chapter one finished. I'm going to do it in the way that it will Heero's POV, then Trowa then Heero ect ect. Anyway please review but no flames. Thanks.


	2. Wounded Pride

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

Wounded Pride 

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I __do not own Catherine, Heero or Trowa they instead belong to the mastermind behind the whole anime_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Hello it's me again with the second chapter of my story, this is where it seriously leaves the plot because we move onto the area of it all that wasn't shown but what I think may of happened._

_            I'm not sure how long it will take me to update I mean hell look at my Bio it just says it all, I have so many story to update that it's gone past funny, and since this has just been updated it will go at the bottom of my things to do list because there are others which need doing so just watch out for it. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, it kinda starts off as Heero's view, then shifts between Catherine and Heero and finishes with Trowa, it will make sense as you read it._

            Heero's eyes fluttered open and he hissed slightly as full consciousness prevailed over his dimmed mind and bringing to it normal peak of awareness. The drugs that either Trowa or Catherine had injected into him had run there course leaving him with all the pain that had originally been numbed into an annoying ache.

            He lay on his back panting slightly with the pain he was feeling. His body felt as if it was on fire, every slight movement only added to the agony he was feeling. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Here he was the perfect solider, pilot of wing Zero and yet he couldn't even move his fingers without a scream crawling up his throat and begging to be set free. He had officially become useless to everyone who counted on him: The colonies, Doctor J and especially himself he had let them all down.

            A small gasp escaped his quiet form as he realized that his nose was prickling as his eyes filled with tears at his depressing thoughts. He stared ahead his eyes wide in shock. He wouldn't let the tears fall he never did though it had been a few years since he had been this close to them.

            After his eyes had dried back to their usual state the door to his makeshift room opened and he turned his head with a great amount of difficulty and pain to see Catherine enter holding one tray in one hand as the other one groped for the handle. When she had in her grasp she closed the door and looked up from her task to be met by cool Prussian blue eyes that showed no hint of what the boy who owned them was thinking or feeling. She sighed slightly he reminded her of Trowa just as that other Chinese boy had as well. She smiled brightly at him even though the well-cut lips gave no return smile and instead kept their normal expression of being slightly pouty and sulky as if the world wasn't good enough to call him its own.

            "Good evening" she said "I'm glad that you are awake, I wasn't sure if you would wake up again today or till tomorrow. Since you haven't eaten proper food for a while you must be famished" he remained silent as he watched her every move his a calculated look as if to see her intents. He turned his eyes away as he blessed her with a simple

            "Evening" his voice was expressionless as his face though she hadn't expected anything more what surprised her was beneath it seemed to be a note of warmth and feeling though it seemed to be under layers of coldness. She walked to the bed and placed the tray on the little side table by his bed.

            "I'll help you up" she said wrapping her arms round the thin frame. He glared at her but she felt the tremor that went through his body and the flash of pain in his eyes at the slight pressure she added to being his back up slightly so he was sitting comfortably. A slight frown came over her face at the extent of her injuries but she remained silent. Now was not the time to start lecturing him and she had a feeling that the boy wouldn't appreciate someone telling him how to live the life he chose for himself. Instead she turned her back to him and picked the tray up placing it on his now made lap. He glanced down at him and his stomach rumbled violently to remind him that he hadn't eaten in about a month. It was only a simple meal, probably more than his small stomach could handle, with soup, crusty bread and a large glass of orange juice. He looked up from the tasty little meal to see Catherine watching him with an analysising look on her face before she erased it from her face and dropped gracefully onto the bed. She picked up the silver spoon and dipped it into the soup and held it up in front of his lips and waited patiently.

            A glare came over his well-cut features as he realized with a flush what she expected him to do. He locked his Prussian eyes with her lighter blue ones. A contest of wills started though she seem unitimidated by it all.

            "I don't…" he began but stopped as a spoon was placed in his mouth allowing creamy tomato soup to fill his mouth before he swallowed it. His glare deepened to his signature death glare as he watched her through narrow eyes though with the effect It had on her he might as well of been grinning brightly at her. He moved away from the spoon this time. "I don't need anyone to feed me. I can do it myself" the spoon was withdrawn and placed over the plate as she spoke calmly with the tinge of someone who knew best

            "Don't be silly you can barely move let alone do the constant movement to bring the spoon up to your mouth and then back down again several time"

            "I can" he replied "Now give me the spoon…please" he added as an after thought. The cool indifference and superiority in his voice touched a raw nerve in Catherine, a harsh glare came over her normally pleasant features and her eyes sparkled angrily at him as she shoved the spoon properly into the bowl.

            "How ungrateful are you?" she said in a raised voice. Heero look up, surprised inwards at how angry she appeared to be "We've done everything for you, put ourselves out for you and taken the best care of you that we possibly could considering that Trowa wouldn't allow me to get a doctor for you. I try and help you and make it easier on you and you throw it back in my face as if I'm not good enough to feed the likes of you. You need to sort it out Boy" she stopped, no expression came over his features but the expression flickering in his eyes gave the impression to her that he was sorry. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down and went on in a quieter voice " Now I'm going to feed you and if you feel better in movement tomorrow than you can feed yourself ok?" the boy shifted his eyes off her face and to the corner of the room by the window where they remained. She lifted the spoon and filled it and held it up to his mouth. After a second of hesitation he opened his mouth and allowed her to start feeding him though by the clenched fist on the side he hated every second of it. 

            They were half way through the soup when the door opened and Trowa quietly walked in surprised that Heero had submitted to allow Catherine to feed him though by her shouting voice he had a feeling it was quite the battle. He now spoke

            "Catherine" she jumped slightly and turned to him wide eyed before seeing who it was and laughing quietly

            "Trowa I told you before don't sneak up like that at least make a little bit of noise if you're coming in" he shrugged

            "You're wanted by the ringmaster"" he said, she nodded and jumped up smiling 

            "Right I'll be back as soon as I can, continue to feed him Trowa will you" with that she breezed out of the door. Trowa walked over to the window and opened the window slightly allowing cool air to breath in before he went and sat on the bed

            "Do you want to feed yourself?" he asked, Heero gritted his teeth as much as he hated to admit it, Catherine had been right the simple movement would of killed him though his pride wouldn't allow him to mention that fact not even to the green eyed boy in front of him, so he opted for silence instead, eyes going back to the corner. Trowa understood the message and picked up the spoon, feeding him slowly. Once they were finished he spoke "It won't be for long, you'll be able to do everything yourself soon enough just don't worry about it" with that he left, Heero struggled to lie down blinking back tears of pain as he turned his back to the door and waited patiently for sleep and for his wounded pride to start healing.

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't make anyone OOC, poor old Heero he doesn't react well to being tucked up in bed does he. Anyway please review the chapter but no flames because they don't do anything to help anyone. Thank you_


End file.
